The New Guardian
by PINKZEBRA1278
Summary: Lauren was a normal 19 year old girl. Or so she thought. After she meets a man named Jack frost her whole life is turned upside down. As she goes through her first months as a guardian she fights evil and finds love.
1. The New Guardian

**Hope you like my First ever Fanfic. Plz dont judge but some comments that would help inprove would be nice. That you for reading.**

It was a frosty night with crisp air and i was wandering the town. It was beautiful. The moon light filled the town with gorgeous light. It covered the sky in a blue, white color. After being mesmerized by the light i headed home where i jumped into the house. Took off my Reindeer sweater, Purple hat, and my pink gloves. I went to the kitchen and looked the cookies i just got from the store. Then i heard a crash. I ran to where the crash erupted from and saw a boy just about the same age as me. He had Silver hair, wore a blue sweat, and brown trousers. He looked unconscious so i tapped his arm to see if he was alive. When i tapped him there was no respose.

So i checked if he was breathing. Nothing. I started to check his pulse but was distracted by how cold his wrist was. Was he dead already? After looking for my phone to call 911 i went into the living room where he lied presumed dead he was up and attempting to leave. "Wait how in the hell are you alive?" i asked and he turned surprised. "Who are you?" he asked. "No the real question is who are you?" "Jack Frost." he said with a smirk. "Like the fairy tale Jack Frost?" i asked with a giggle. "Wait how can you see me if you don't believe in me?" he asked. "What do you mean by "how can i see you?" crap. Your a person right? Your not a ghost or anything. RIGHT?" i impatiently asked. "Well not exactly." he said. "Then what are you?" i asked. "I'm a guardian." he replied with a proud look. "What the hell is a guardian?" i asked. "Well a guardian is like a child...watcher...overer. Its really hard to explain. "Well can you tell me who else is a guardian so i get the idea of what you are?" After hours of explaining he finished his "explanation of what a guardian is". "Ok so lemme get this straight. Santa clause is real and so is the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny? I thought that they were just my parents. But why are you one?" i questioned "Well the man in the moon picks the guardians so that we can protect the children from pitch." he explained. "Who is pitch?". " He is the "boogie man" pretty much. He is nightmares themselves." "Oh now i get it." i said cheerfully. After he explained all this i asked if he needed a place to stay. "Sure. That would be great." he said with a smile. "Okay well you get the guest room. It's down the hall and to the right.

The next morning i went to check on him but he was gone and i was late to work so i threw on some clothes grabbed a bagel and ran to catch a cab. After eight grueling hours at work i walked home and right after i walked in i saw Jack. "Why are you here?" i asked. "I was sent here to get you." he said with a straight face. "What do you mean by "get me" i said with air quotations. "I was sent by North to get you." "Why?" i said questionably "I don't know but he said to get you immediately."

So he took me to North/Russian Santa clause? I don't know but he said i was to be...A Guardian. "How? i have no magical powers, wings or anything. Im just normal!" i exclaimed. "You may think you are but the man in the moon chose you." said North with a thick Russian accent. "But why me?" "We have no idea. But if you were chosen then you are to be a guardian." said Jack

**Thanks for reading my First ever Fanfiction! The next one is coming soon! **


	2. The Time Of Control

**Hey thanks for reading my first chapter! Btw there is some content rated T Stuff**

After hearing i was to be a guardian i began to cry. "Will i have to give up my human life?" i asked while sobbing. "Yes. I'm afraid so." said North as sympathetic as he could. I stopped crying and began to laugh. Everyone looked at me with uncertain faces. "This is a dream! It has to be!" i laughed. I closed my eyes and pinched my self and winced in pain. When i opened my eyes i wasn't in the North pole with North and Tooth, but i was in my house with Jack on top of me. I looked around at my surroundings and i was on my bed naked with Jack. I tried to push him off of me but we wouldn't budge. He wouldn't even say anything. He was just staring at me while in a push-up position. "Jack why are we naked on my bed and why are you on top of me?" i asked. No answer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened my eyes again. My eyesight was slightly blurry and I was in a room with North, Jack and Tooth.

I was in a bed in a hospital looking room. There were elf looking Nurses. I was hooked up to a i-v and had a heart monitor on and everything. After i got my eyesight fully back i looked around to find that Jack was asleep and North and Tooth had what i think was hot chocolate. I got up to see what was going on and out of no where everyone was happy. They all were smiling and laughing. "What is going on?" i said weary. Everyone looked at me and got even happier. "You are awake!" exclaimed Tooth. "Why am i in here?" "Well your true power cam to life when you laughed and it completely knocked you out." "Oh. Wait. What?!" i asked surprised. "Well the magic has been hidden in your soul since in was placed in there. So when it Kick started with your sudden happiness it was super powerful and knocked you into the wall causing you to be in a coma." "How long have i been asleep?" i asked. "Four weeks." said sleepy Jack. "How long have you been here Jack?" i asked concerned. "He has been here since you hit you head four weeks ago."said Tooth with a gigantic smile. Why did Jack stay withe this whole time? "Why did he stay with me for all that time?" i asked. "I did it because i was concerned and wanted to see if your ok. After all if you died which you didn't but if you did the world would never feel happy again. Ever." said Jack whilst stretching from his nap.

"So what does that mean?" i asked. "That means that is you weren't here no one would find lobe or ever feel happiness ever. You know because you are Cupid." said Jack with a yawn. "I'm Cupid?" i asked. "Yes. Think back to your human life. Did everyone, even strangers get happy when you walked into the room?" asked North.

"Well i guess but i thought they were already happy and it was just a coincidence." i said sheepishly. "Well it was your power that made everyone happy." Jack said. I pondered this thought for quite sometime. After that i was discharged out of the North Pole hospital and was taken back to my small apartment. Jack stayed with me for months on end helping me with controlling my powers. As i got know Jack we began to learn more and more about each other. One particular was a strange one. *DING-DONG* the door bell rang. I ran to answer it an when i did there was a man with black clothes on and looked to be ancient.

"Um how can i help you?" i asked "Hey Lauren what happened to the... " he paused as he walked into the porch where i was with the dark man. "Lauren walk away from him and get behind me now." Confused i did what he said and stood behind him. "What are you doing here Pitch?" growled Jack. "I just came to visit the new Guardian." Pitch said with a evil smirk. As Pitch was explaining why he stood in our presence Jack told to get to my room and lock the door. I did as he said again. When i made it upstairs i locked the door and sat on the bed.

As i sat there i could hear Jack yelling at pitch telling him to leave or else. I do recall Jack telling me about last Christmas when pitch took over the whole world and no one believed in The Guardians and so they began to shrivel away. But together they beat him with laughter and joy and just that no one remembered him with distracted minds. I didn't know what i was doing but i got up and unlocked the door and went down the stairs. I wasn't even thinking i was just moving.

"Lauren i told you to get in your room!" said Jack as he scolded me. I didn't listen i couldn't listen to him. I went up to Jack turned him head towards me and i kissed Jack. When i stopped kissing Jack Pitch was gone and me and Jack were just astonished. We looked at each other and didn't do anything else. After an awkward stare we were talking about how to control my powers. "So you must have to want to glow with love and happiness but to control it you have to hold it back with at first will power but then with nothing as you can hold it down without moving muscle." said Jack with a cute smile on his face."So i have to use will power but as i get used to it i can control it with my mind so to speak." i said "Pretty much."said Jack. That night i had a dream about Jack and i. Me and Jack were getting married and we had a kid and weird stuff but when i awoke i saw Jack in the living room and all the feelings that grew over the months over came me. "Hey Lauren. How did ya sleep." asked Jack whilst he yawned. "I slept ok i was awaken last night by some noise but it was nothing. You?" " I slept like a bear." said Jack with a smirk. I giggled at this and felt something take over my body. "Hey Jack can you meet me in my room?" "Sure." he said confused. We sat on my bed and we talked about our relationship. "So do you like me or what?" i asked him. "Yeah of course. Do you like me?" he asked me. "I don't like you. I love you." i. told him seductively." "So you do love me? I have loved you since i met you that night and you were so concerned about me." said Jack with flustered cheeks. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Our tongues collided and danced together. I ran my hands through his silver hair and he held my head with his hands.

**OMG Jack and Lauren are taking the next step! What will happen next? And where did pitch Go? We will never know until the next chapter. Maybe. Next chapter coming Tommarow. **


End file.
